Please Come Home For Christmas
by donna79
Summary: All Jack wants is to spend Christmas with David. Was that too much to ask? A modern day holiday humor story. Every chapter represents one hour. Complete!
1. And So It Starts 9 am

David Jacobs lay in bed trying to find a reason to get out of bed. He could only think of one. And that reason was six hours away in another state. He smiled thinking that it wouldn't be much longer before he would be home. David would be spending his first Christmas with someone he loved. It felt like seeing snow for the first time. Things were still new, they were still learning what made the other tick. They still stayed in bed 'til noon just because they felt like it. It had been a long six months.

David and Jack were complete opposites. David was level headed and the voice for most of his friends when they wouldn't speak up. Jack was the loud mouth, known for caring too much about what people thought of him. Everyone had thought Jack was straight up until a year ago. He had dated David's sister all through High School. But when Jack and David were together they made sense. David kept Jack's ego from getting inflated. And Jack had taught David to lighten up. They fought, but what couple didn't? Things were never boring for them.

The phone rang making David groan. He reached blindly for the phone almost knocking over a lamp in the process. He scowled as he adjusted his eyes to check the Caller ID. He clicked the phone on with a sigh.

"You had better be coming home tonight."

"Is that a threat?"

"Jack—" David said almost whining.

"Would you stop? You sound like your sister."

"That's something I really wanted to hear. Thank you so much!" David said sarcastically.

"What time is Race's party tonight?"

"Seven. You will be there right?"

"I'm going to try. I haven't even packed yet."

"Jack you promised me that you would be there."

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I have magical powers and blink and then I'm there."

"It wouldn't hurt." David muttered under his breath.

"I'll be there by midnight. No later, I promise."

"Fine." David said with a sigh.

"I'll call you when before I leave."

"Yeah."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." David said with a smile.

Jack had just recently started saying that. It had taken him over a year to say it to Sarah. But once he had she had expected him to say it all the time. David didn't expect him to, which meant that Jack actually meant it.

"I better go. My dad's passing out presents."

"I'll talk to you later."

David hung up the phone with a groan. He had hoped that Jack would already be on the road. Jack had invited him to go to Boston to see his dad and his step mom and stepbrother and sister. But David had last minute finals and needed to get the holiday edition of his college newspaper to the printer. Being the editor for his senior year wasn't what he thought it would be. Nothing about this year was what he thought it would be. Some of those things were good, some of them hard to handle. Jack kept him sane.

XXXX

Jack sat on the couch between his kid brother and sister. He shouldn't have come. All he did was feel jealous because their mother took his father away from him. At least that's how he saw it. He was only here because his kid brother had gotten married the weekend before and had asked him to be his best man. Jack still didn't understand why he had done it. He hadn't seen either of them since Ally had been born twelve years ago. Yet his mom sent them pictures of him every year. And they sent him a family portrait with a Christmas card every year. He always threw away the picture but kept the card until he met the Jacobs. David, Sarah, and Les didn't realize how easy they had it. They were the only family he had left. His mom had died almost a year ago. His dad didn't even call to see how he was doing. It was almost like he didn't care.

Not long after his mom died he realized that he had feelings for David. He had always seen David as his light when things were dark. David was there for him when his mom died. David fought with him until Jack let him in. And Jack hadn't let go of him yet.

Frank Sullivan watched his oldest son interact with everyone else. He hadn't thought Jack would show up. After the last time they had talked he thought Jack would never talk to him again. Frank hadn't been a part of Jack's life since he was a year old. Yeah, he saw him. But he had missed out on so many things. When Jack's mom had died Jack had called him drunk the day after the funeral. He had demanded to know why his father had given up on him and his mother without even trying. He had everything he wanted while Emma Kelly was forced to be a single parent. Jack had changed his name on his twelfth birthday. It had been Emma's birthday present to him. He had dropped his fathers name and took on his middle name. No one had ever called him Francis anyway.

Jack looked to his right and saw his father staring at him. Frank nodded giving him a small smile. Jack didn't acknowledge him as he stood to walk out of the room. He needed to pack so he could leave anyway. He made his way to the guest room and shut the door behind him. Nadine had put a few pictures Emma had sent of Jack and his friends in the room so that Jack would think it was supposed to be his room. But he had seen her rushing around to put the pictures in when he came in the week before. He was counting the hours until he could leave.


	2. Making Excuses 10 am

Chapter Title: Making Excuses 

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does. But I wouldn't mind finding Aaron Lohr or Gabe Damon under my Christmas Tree. A girl can hope right?**

The house felt empty with just David there. He swore he could hear Jack everywhere he went. He had turned around quiet a few times expecting to see Jack standing behind him. He shook his head in frustration when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"How much do you love me?" Jack asked in a teasing tone.

"What did you do?"

"Answer my question first."

"I love you a lot. Now what did you do?"

"Ally has a solo in their church Christmas pageant. She's been begging me to go all week."

"And you told her…"

"That I'd be there."

"Jack!"

"What? You would have done the same thing if it were Les."

"What am I supposed to tell everybody when they ask where you are?" David asked trying to sound calm.

"Tell them the truth."

"I think it's great that you're spending time with your family. But weren't you the one that told me you'd rather hang yourself than spend one more night there last night?"

"It's not like I planned it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just really looking forward to spending tonight with you."

"I'll make it up to you. New Years will be just me and you."

"I don't think so. You told everybody we would throw this years party."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Don't be cute when I'm mad at you." David said with a sigh.

"But I like it."

David laughed knowing Jack couldn't help what was going on. Jack had issues with telling people no. That's how he had ended up in Boston in the first place. David would just have to accept it and move on.

XXXX

Jack finished packing his bags and took one last look around the room before walking out the room. Ally was in the hall when he shut the door. He looked up the hall and winked at her before making his down the hall. He would soon be gone, but he wanted to say goodbye to everyone first. He walked into the living room seeing Frank and Brandon sitting on the couch watching football. Frank looked up seeing Jack with his bags.

"I thought you were staying tonight." He said giving him a confused look.

"I talked to Ally. She understands why I'm leaving."  
"Why are you leaving?" Nadine asked sounding snobbish.

"Lay off Nadine." Frank said giving her a warning glare.

"I have somebody waiting at home for me."

"His boyfriend." Ally said before hugging him.

Jack hugged her before walking out of the room. He hadn't even told his dad, but yet he felt comfortable discussing it with a twelve year old. He would never understand it. When Les was younger it was easier to talk to him sometimes that it was to Sarah and David. It didn't help that the kid had a case of hero worship when it came to Jack. Les was almost fifteen now. He wasn't a kid anymore; Jack had come to respect him.

Jack loaded his bags into the back of the truck as Brandon and Ally came out of the house. Jack turned to face them. Ally wrapped her arms around his waist and he rubbed her back trying to keep her from crying. The two of them didn't deserve to have Jack be jealous of them. He had learned a lot about the two of them in the week and half he had spent with them.

"You're gay?" Brandon asked leaning against the trunk.

"Yeah." Jack said looking down at Ally.

"I don't care what mamma says. You're not a bad person."

"I don't care what she says either. I know I'm not a bad person."  
"It's fine that you are. But I just wanted to be sure."

"I understand."

Ally let go of him but didn't step away.

"Ally if he's got someone waiting for him then he needs to get going." Brandon said pulling her away,

"You'll come back right?" Ally asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'll come back."

"Okay."

"Hey, tape the pageant for me?"

"You got it." She said smiling up at him.

"Dad has my address."

The two of them walked up the steps before Ally turned to look at Jack again. She smiled at him before waving. He waved back before they walked into the house. He opened the car door before looking back at the house. His dad stood at the front window watching him. He gave a small wave before getting in the car. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXX

David was sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rang. He groaned before picking it up.

"Joe's Mortuary. You kill it we bury it." He said sarcastically.

"David Allen Jacobs, I raised you better than to answer a phone like that!" His mother almost yelled.

'_I knew I should have checked to see who it was first.' _ David thought once he heard her voice.

"Sorry mom. Things have been a little crazy today. I feel like unplugging the phone." He said with a sigh.

"That doesn't give you the right to answer the phone like that." She said in a motherly tone.

"Is there a reason why you called?" David asked hoping that would take her mind off lecturing him.

"Yes there is. I know you're going to Tony's party tonight. But do you think you and Jack could come by here for a little while first?"

"I don't know mom." David said groaning once he said it.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't come?"

"It would be just me."

"Where's Jack going to be?"

"He's staying in Boston an extra night."

"Well you can come. It's at four. I know Tony's party is at seven."

"Yes ma'am it is."

"Good, I'll see you at four."

She hung up before David could say anything else. His day couldn't get any worse. He knew he should have unplugged the phones while he had a chance.


	3. Rallying the Troops 11 am

**Chapter Title: Rallying the Troops (11 a.m.)**

**AN: This story finally kicks into gear with this chapter. The first two just explained what was going on. Every story needs them. Thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Still wish Mush and Spot would be under my tree on Christmas.**

David had been trying to call Jack for the past fifteen minutes. He wasn't answering his cell phone. He called the number Jack had told him was his dad and his brother had told him he wasn't there. Where the hell was he then? David threw the phone on the couch in frustration. He needed to do something to take his mind off of things. He picked up the phone dialing the number from memory.

"'Lo?"

"Hey Skitts." David said glad to hear a friendly voice.

"Hey Davey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just trying to keep from losing my mind." David said with a laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Jack. He's not at his dad's and he's got his phone turned off."

"Maybe he's on his way home." Skittery said trying to be logical.

"He's staying an extra night. He promised his sister he'd go to church with them."

"I'm gonna kill him." Skittery said under his breath.

"You've always been my favorite body guard. You know that right?"

"I keep forgetting you can take care of yourself."

"Daddy?" A small voice in the background said.

Skittery had not only been the first of them to get married but he was also the first one of them to become a parent. Skittery had done a lot of growing up in the past four years. He had gotten married out of high school. His parents had been supportive and helped out when they could. Travis was born the summer before Skittery and Abby's sophomore year of college. Now he was three and the center of Skittery and Abby's world.

"I better let you go. You've got more important things to worry about." David said with a sigh.

"Call me if you need me."

"I will. Give Abby and Travis a hug for me."

"I will. See you tonight."

David hung up the phone with a sigh. '_That went well.'_ He thought bitterly. He still couldn't get his mind off of Jack. He loved Skittery like a brother. But he had his own problems to worry about. He didn't need to worry about David too. David rested his head on the back of the couch trying to think. The phone rang making him groan. Maybe it was Jack. He clicked the phone on without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave."

"Let me guess, Skitts called you?"

"Yeah, but Jack called me first. Said the phone was busy when he tried to call a few minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you that his phone died. That's why he didn't answer the phone. And that he's back at his dad's; he's lying down. He said he'd call you in an hour."

"How did you remember all of that Mushie?"

"I wrote it down. What you think I can't take a simple message?"

"You didn't when we were roommates."

"I'm more organized now."

"No, you're with Blink now." David said correcting him.

"That has something to do with it too." Mush said with a laugh.

A phone rang in the background and then Blink could be heard answering it. He left the room and Mush sighed. It was true, Mush had been a mess when he and Blink had gotten together. Blink had stood by him through a lot. Mush was a compulsive control freak and Blink was the crazy one that kept everyone on their toes. Like David and Jack they were total opposites. But they also balanced each other out. They made things interesting for the group of friends.

"So how are things there?"

"Chaotic. Blink's mom is here, she insists on sleeping in our room. And Blink is letting her. Can you believe that?!"

"Why does she want to sleep in there?"

"She says the bed in the guest room aggravates her back. And the couch isn't comfortable."

"She's just as crazy as I remember." David said with a laugh.

"She's gotten worse. She still calls me Mike."

Mrs. Bartlett had insisted on calling all of Blink's friends by their names and not the nicknames the boys had given themselves when they were kids. Everyone knew Mush hated being called Mike. He hated it almost as much as Mikey. But he would suck it up because he loved Blink.

"At least you have someone to spend Christmas with."

"He'll be home tomorrow." Mush said sympathetically.

"Are you talking to David?" Blink asked in the background.

"Yeah. You're talking to Jack aren't you?"

"Jack said put him on speakerphone."

"You still there Dave?" Mush asked a few seconds later.

"I'm still here."

"As fun as playing phone tag is I needed to hear your voice." Jack said with a sigh.

"Then hang up and call me."

"I still need to talk to Blink."

"We'll give you two a few minutes." Blink said before he could be heard walking away.

"This sucks." Jack said sighing again.

"I didn't ask you stay there an extra day." David said trying not to sound defensive.

"I know this isn't your fault. I just wanted to let you know I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get Blink back on the phone?"

David laughed shaking his head.

"Did you call his cell phone or the house phone?"

"The house phone."

"Then text him and tell him to get back on the phone."

"You're a genius. I love you."

"I love you too Jack." David said laughing again.

He shook his head as he hung up the phone. He should have called Blink and Mush in the first place. Those two were crazy enough to do anything to cheer him up. That's what he had needed.

XXXX

Blink's cell phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket. He opened it with a laugh. Mush gave him a weird look before Blink showed him. All the message said was '_Get back on the phone dumbass!'_

"Oh are you done?" Blink asked once he was back on the phone.

"Shut up. Look, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'm on my way home. You cannot tell David. I need you to tell everybody else. Except Spot."

"You got it."

"Alright, I'll see at Race's."

"See you later man."

Blink turned off the phone as Mush walked up behind him. Blink turned to face him and looked up at him with his good eye. Mush had put up with a lot over the past few days. He was sleeping in the spare bedroom while Blink 'slept' on the couch. Blink couldn't wait until his mom left. Only two more days and then she would be gone. They had both been walking on eggshells around her. She was shopping now so they made the best of the situation. Mush sat down on the couch and pulled Blink down with him.

Blink lay his head in Mush's lap and closed his eyes as Mush ran his hands through his hair. Things would go back to normal after Christmas. Blink would make sure of it.


	4. Everybody Hates Jack Noon

**Chapter Title: Everybody Hates Jack (Noon)**

AN: I'm finally cranking out another chapter. Don't expect another chapter for a few days.

Jack had been on the road for the road for almost two hours and was finally crossing the Massachusetts state line. With his luck he would be home by nine. The traffic was horrible, and to make matters worse his legs were starting to go numb from being in the car for so long. He saw a rest stop ahead so he took the exit ramp sighing in relief. He pulled the car to a stop and got out stretching his arms over his head. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the girl standing a few feet away from him. He sat on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette when she made her move. She leaned against the car watching him as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Can I bum one?" She asked making he presence known.

Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He needed to pay more attention. He figured being nice wouldn't hurt so he handed her one then lit it for her.

"Thanks. So where you headed?"

"Rhode Island."

"That sucks. Every route into New York is jammed."

"So I've noticed." He said now wishing she would leave him alone.

"You got a name?"

"Yeah." He said giving her a vague stare.

He hopped off the hood before taking off his jacket. He turned his back to her as he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He dialed David's number without thinking twice about the girl.

"Thanks for the cig." She said before walking away.

"No problem." He said still not looking at her.

David's voice mail kicked in after a few rings. Jack hung up trying the house number. He got a busy signal as he threw his cigarette on the ground. He put his jacket back on then got back in the car. He should have left his jacket on, it was freezing and now he had to wait for the car to warm up before he could start driving. He blew into his hands trying to warm them. His cell phone rang and he picked it up from off the seat. He smiled when he saw David's name flash across the screen.

"Hey gorgeous." Jack said answering the phone.

"Hey sexy." David said in a gruff voice.

Jack loved when David talked in that voice. David saved it for only him.

"What are wearing?"

"Nothing." David said in a teasing voice.

"You're killing me." Jack said with a groan.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you."

"What else are you doing smartass?" David asked with a laugh.

"Thinking about what I'm going to do to you when I see you again."

"It's your own fault."

"I wanted you to come with me." Jack said stating the obvious.

"That would have went over really well."

"I wouldn't have cared. And neither would you, and you know it."

"I know."

"I'm in my room by the way."

"So what are you wearing?"

"Those boxers that you bought me for my birthday."

"The ones with the devils on them?" David asked sounding amused.

Jack laughed, he really was wearing the boxers. But he wasn't about to tell David he was wearing three layers of clothes over them. He didn't want to kill the moment.

"Those are the ones."

"You're so bad." David said with a laugh.

"You can punish me tomorrow." Jack said in a teasing voice.

"I plan on it." David said bringing back the voice that Jack loved so much.

Jack needed to get his mind out of the gutter and focus on traffic. He tried thinking of everything he could. He even thought of Nathan Lane's character in The Bird Cage. Nothing helped so he finally changed the subject.

"So what other plans do you have for tonight?"

"My mom talked me into coming over there this afternoon. I don't wanna go though."

"You should. We aren't going over tomorrow are we?"

"No. They're going to my granddads. You know how he feels about me and you."

Jack did know how Emmanuel Jacobs felt about them. He hadn't liked Jack from the moment he met him. He had listed a lot of reasons why. But the one David's family hated most was the fact that Grandpa Jacobs liked to throw the fact that Jack wasn't Jewish in his face. It was better to just keep Jack away from him. The rest of the family loved Jack. So why should it matter if a seventy-eight year old man didn't like him? That's how David and Jack saw things. But David's parents would rather keep Jack away from him than have Jack deal with the old man.

Jack hung up the phone a few minutes later still thinking about David's grandfather. Jack had always thought the old man was stuck in the fifties. Thinking about him only made Jack angry. He didn't see the flashing red lights, but he heard the siren. He pulled over letting out a string of curses. He looked in the review mirror to see the cop get out of his car. Jack rolled down his window as the cop stopped by his door.

"Do you know how fast you were going son?"

"No sir, I wasn't paying attention." Jack said hoping being nice would get him out of getting a ticket.

"I clocked you in at eighty miles an hour. Do you know what the speed limit is for this highway?"

"No sir." Jack said shaking his head.

"Fifty five." The officer said taking off his glasses.

Jack groaned thankful that David wasn't with him. He would never hear the end of it if he had been.

Jack pulled his registration out of the glove box and handed it to the cop. He reached into his jacket for his wallet. He searched both pockets but came up empty.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" The officer said giving him a stern look

"I've lost my wallet sir." Jack said giving him an apologetic smile.

"You don't have your license son?"

"I had it a little while ago." Jack said trying to think of where it could be.

Then it dawned on him. The girl from the rest stop had been eyeing his jacket when he took it off. She must have taken his wallet.

"I'm going to have to write you a ticket."

"Sir my wallet was stolen. Please cut me some slack." Jack asked pleading with him.

"You said it was stolen?"

"I used it this morning. I had it in my jacket then. Then I stopped at a rest stop. I took it off for less then two minutes."

"I'm going to let you go this time. Be more careful. And make sure you report your wallet stolen."

"I'll do it as soon as I get home." Jack said nodding his head.

The cop walked away and Jack sighed as he banged his head against the headrest. What else could go wrong today?

XXXX

David was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. Blink walked in before David could get to the door. Mush came in behind him giving David an apologetic look.

"I told him to wait until you got to the door." Mush said hanging up his jacket.

"It's cold out there. You don't mind, do you Dave?" Blink asked raising his eyebrow at David.

"No I don't mind." David said shaking his head with a smile.

Blink walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel before David could stop him. Mush pulled David into the kitchen and they sat down at the table.

"Are you okay?" Mush asked looking like a concerned parent.

"I'll be fine. I just need a Jack fix."

"How long has he been gone again?"

"Almost two weeks. Talking to him on the phone isn't the same." David said shaking his head.

"I know how you feel. This is only the second time Blink and I have been alone since his mom came into town." Mush said with a sigh.

"When does she go home?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow to see Jack."

"Just hold on. He'll be home before you know it."

"I talked to him a little while ago. He seemed distracted, like he was hiding something. He willingly talked about my granddad today." David said shaking his head.

"He must really miss you." Mush said looking at him with wide eyes.

Blink walked into the room and sat down next to Mush. He laid his head on Mush's shoulder and closed his eyes when Mush wrapped an arm around him. David smiled sadly at Mush when he gave him an apologetic look. Blink opened his good eye and gave David an impish smile. The smile that made all of his friends give him whatever he wanted. David shook his head with a laugh. He didn't know why he had been jealous. He could hold on another twenty-four hours. He had to.


	5. Never Doubt Your Friends 1 pm

Chapter Title: Never Doubt Your Friends (1 p.m.) 

**AN: I have to say that I like messing with Jack. It's fun, almost as fun as writing nice guy Skittery.**

Mush and Blink watched David from the doorway to the living room. David was sprawled out on the couch with the TV on. But he wasn't watching it. His head was buried under a pillow and Blink seriously thought he was dead. Blink stood over the back of the couch and reached down to poke him. David slapped his hand away before he could do it a second time. He threw the pillow at him to get him to back off. Mush laughed at them which only made Blink glare at him.

"I told you to leave him alone. He wants to sulk. Just let him hon." Mush said putting a hand on Blink's shoulder.

"I don't like this." Blink said still looking at David.

"Whatever you do don't tell Jack." Mush said before pulling him out of the room.

Blink followed Mush into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. He pushed Mush against the island and put his arms on either side of him to keep him in place. He leaned down to brush his lips against Mush's as his phone rang. He sighed when he recognized the ring. It was Jacks, he dug into his pocket before David could come in the room.

"Hello?" He said with a sigh.

Mush tried to push him away but Blink shook his head before holding up a finger to tell him to wait.

"Hey." Jack said sounding aggravated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at your house."

"David's not in the room is he?"

"He's in the living room."

"Good, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"My wallet was stolen earlier. Can you loan me some money?"

"What about your bank account?"

"You mean the one that I just got my last forty dollars out of?"

"You get a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Yeah."

Blink gave him his bank information as Mush watched. He gave Blink a confused look as he gave Jack his checking account information.

"Are you sure they'll just let me do it?"

"Race does it all the time. They never check."

"Yeah, but that's there." Jack said sounding frustrated.

"Just try it. Call me back if you get any money."

"I will. Thanks man, I owe you."

"Damn right you do." Blink said before shutting his phone.

Mush watched him as he sat down at the table looking at his hands.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting next to him.

"His wallet was stolen."

"Is he okay?" Mush asked sounding concerned.

"He says nothing else happened."

David came into the room a minute later as they were talking about what Jack had said. Blink stopped mid-sentence when David came through the door.

"I'm gonna go. I just remembered I have some shopping to do." He said getting up from the table.

"I'll walk you out." Mush said following him out.

They stood outside by Blink's car looking back up at the house.

"Call me when you hear something."

"I will." Blink said opening the door.

Mush put a hand on his arm to stop him. Blink turned to face him as Mush wrapped his arms around him. Blink smiled as Mush leaned against him. He closed the gap brushing his lips against his boyfriends. Things weren't always crazy between them. But when they were he was glad that they had each other. Mush played with the hair at the nape of his neck as his tongue darted past Blink's lips. Blink tightened his grip pulling Mush closer to him. Mush pulled away a few inches then put his forehead to Blinks. He didn't like not knowing what to do to make the people he cared for happy. What was going on with David and Jack was going to eat at him until things went back to normal. Until then Blink would be there for him. That's how they had always been.

XXXX

Jack watched the woman behind the counter as she talked on the phone. He had explained that it wasn't his account but that he did have permission to take money out of it. He understood that she needed to hear that from Blink. That was why he had no problem giving her his number so she could call him. She walked back over to him with a smile on he face.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Kelly, thank you for being patient."

"It's not a problem." He said returning her smile.

A few minutes later he was walking out of the bank with almost a thousand dollars in his pocket. Blink had told the woman to give him as much as she could without his account going into the red. Jack had never expected him to loan him that much. He wouldn't even use half of it probably. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he started the car. He dialed Blinks number as he pulled out onto the street.

"Hey."

"A thousand dollars Bartlett? Are you insane?"

"No. Don't worry about paying it back either. I owe you that much probably."

"What are you going to do for money?"

"Don't worry about that. That's my problem not yours."

"Thank Mush for me." Jack said with a laugh.

"Will do. Where are you?"

"Providence. But with the way things are looking I won't be home for another four hours."

"The traffic's that bad?"

"I drove less than a mile in an hour earlier."

"Damn." Blink said feeling sorry for Jack.

"You still at my house?"

"Nah, I left there a little while ago."

"You haven't told Dave what's going on have you?"

"No."

"Good, don't. The traffics starting to move again. I'll call you back later all right?"

"Yeah."

Jack closed the phone as someone let him switch lanes. He waved in response as he thought of an idea. It wouldn't be much longer before he would be home.

**AN: I hate to leave you hanging. But you'll find out Jack's idea in the next chapter. Until next time, enjoy.**


	6. Working My Way Back to You 2 pm

Chapter Title: Working My Way Back to You (2 p.m.)

AN: I was hoping to have this done by Christmas. If I want that to happen I'll need to write a chapter a day. Which means more Javid craziness. It's a good thing.

Jack banged his head against the steering wheel wishing that the cars would magically move out of the way. Apparently he wasn't the only one who knew about this short cut. He had thought it would take a few hours off of his time. But so far he had been stuck in traffic for the past half an hour. He saw red flashing lights up ahead so there must have been an accident. Great, it would be just his luck that something like this would happen. His cell phone started to ring next to him and he thanked God that he would have something to keep him awake.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Still in Providence."

"Why not take the back roads?"

"That's where I am now. There's an accident about two miles up the road. I'm trapped in a sea of cars."

"You need me to do anything?"

"Nah I'm good. Just don't tell Spot."

Race coughed and let out a sigh.

"Race? Didn't Blink tell you not to tell him?"

"He overheard the conversation."

"Tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"I've already told him."

"Let me talk to him."

Jack could hear Race trying to talk Spot into getting on the phone. But Spot being the headstrong person he was he refused.

"Just get on the phone!" Race said pushing the phone at him.

"What?"

"Don't be a hard ass. I swear if you tell David I will kick your ass. I've done it before, and I can do it again."

"We were seven years old. And you haven't been able to do it since."

"Whatever. Just don't tell him."

"I'm not!" Spot said getting aggravated.

"Good. Tell Race I'll talk to him later." Jack said before shutting the phone.

He didn't know how much more he could take. He should have been home by now. His mind drifted to thoughts of David as he waited for the traffic to move again. He couldn't wait to get home. He was going to talk David into staying in bed for as long as possible tomorrow. If he had his way they would spend all day in bed. That sounded like a good idea.

XXXX

Race looked across the room to where Spot was looking out the window. He had known Spot for almost ten years and he still didn't know everything about him. Spot was known for keeping his thoughts to himself. Yet the guy couldn't keep a secret. Race found that out the hard way when he told him about Blink and Mush being together. They had been together for almost six months before they told Jack and Race. Race had made the mistake of telling Spot and by the next day everyone knew. Race had learned ways to keep him quiet. But they didn't always work. He had a soft spot for the blond for as long as he had known him.

Race couldn't explain it. All of his friends had fallen for their complete opposites. Yet he had fallen for someone that he constantly butted heads with. His mouth had gotten him in trouble more times than he could remember when it came to Spot. He would never tell Spot how he felt though. He had a feeling that Spot would either beat him senseless or hold it over his head. Race had been the first of his friends to come out. Mush was next, and Blink and David came out around the same time. No one had seen Jack coming though. He had taken them by surprise; it's what he had always done. Spot had never let on that he was gay. Then again, no one had ever seen him with anyone. He might not be able to keep a secret, but the guy rarely mentioned anything about himself.

Race watched Spot as he walked over to him. He sat next to him and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Race kicked his leg trying to push his feet off. Spot crossed his arms over his chest and gave Race a cocky smirk. Race rolled his eyes before sighing in frustration. Spot's smile broadened knowing he had won. He liked winning, especially when it came to Race. The guy didn't give in for just anyone.

XXXX

Mush was in the kitchen when his cell phone rang in the living room. David grabbed it checking to see who it was. It was Blink. He didn't want to be the one to answer the phone. He had found out the weird names they had for each other when he had answered Blink's phone for him once. He didn't want to go through that again.

"It's Tongue." He said with a smirk.

He had to do it. He liked making Mush squirm. Mush took the phone giving him an evil glare. David chuckled as he left the room. He didn't want to be in the room while he talked to him. They could be as bad as Jack some times. He flopped back down on the couch trying to find something to watch on TV. He was glad that he had people that cared so much about him. He cared about them just as much. It felt good knowing that he had the support system he did. Most people weren't as lucky as he was. Mush came back in the room and set his phone on the table. David pulled his knees to him as Mush sat next to him.

"You don't have to stay here. I don't need a babysitter."

"You don't want me here?" Mush asked giving him a confused look.

"I know you'd rather be with Blink." David said stating the obvious.

"He's shopping with his mom. Plus I'm not babysitting you. We're hanging out." He said pushing David's feet off the couch.

David laughed as he turned in his seat. He felt lucky to have someone that cared enough to be there even when they didn't have to be. He wished Jack was there, but he didn't have much longer before he would be home. He hoped he could hold out for that long.

**AN2: The title is from the musical Jersey Boys. I've had that song stuck in my head ever since yesterday. I love it. I need ideas for a crazy nickname for Mush. One that only Blink would call him. **


	7. The Man With Questionable Taste 3 pm

**Chapter Title: The Man with Questionable Taste (3 p.m.)**

**AN: I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it.**

David groaned in frustration when Mush's phone rang again. Mush gave him a sheepish smile before walking out the room.

"Hey baby."

David should have known it would be Blink. Jack couldn't go two hours without calling him. So why should he be passing judgment on Blink? The house phone rang making him lift his head off the couch. He was tempted to let the machine get it. But it could have been Jack so he reached over the arm to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"You sound as bored as I am." Jack said making David smile.

"I want you to come home right now." He said almost whining.

"If I could I would." He said in a teasing voice.

"The fact that I miss you doesn't do anything for you does it?"

"It does a lot for me. I miss you too. So you're not alone."

"If Mush weren't here I'd totally have phone sex with you right now."

"Kick his ass out!" Jack yelled making David laugh.

"Sorry, can't do that. We're each other's support system."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything you said after 'phone sex'."

"Give it up. It's not going to happen. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah? Well you put it there." Jack said sounding annoyed.

"I love you too." David said laughing.

"I better let you go. I don't want to have to explain why I have a tent in my pants to my kid sister."

"Aw poor baby."

"You're killing me Dave." Jack said with a groan.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Jack said before lighting a cigarette.

He had been smoking a lot more the past few weeks. David didn't like that he smoked, but he didn't say anything about it. So Jack tried not to smoke as much around him. David had given up a lot in their relationship. Jack was grateful to have David in his life. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. But he wouldn't complain. He turned his attention back to the road after he got off the phone. The last thing he wanted was to have an accident.

XXXX

David was able to talk Mush into leaving half an hour later. If he slept now he would be able to stay up all night and wait for Jack. He had plans for him when he got home. David didn't care if he was tired or not. David was going to have his way with him. He knew Jack wouldn't have a problem with it. He never did. Especially when David initiated things. He was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. He ignored it rolling over on the couch. The person started knocking and David pulled the pillow over his head. The knocking turned to pounding five minutes later. Only one person would be that persistent. He got off the couch and made his way to the door. He opened the door glaring at the person on the other side. The person gave him a wide smile as David rolled his eyes.

"Did Mush call you?"

"No. Jus figured I'd come over." The person said walking past David.

"Skitts…I was trying to sleep." David said sounding like he was two.

"Go change. We're going shopping." Skittery said ignoring him.

"Did you hear what I said?" David asked not moving.

"I'm not going to let you feel sorry for yourself."

"I don't feel sorry for myself. I miss my boyfriend. There's a difference." David said sounding defiant.

"Well I am going to take your mind off Jack."

"We both know you're good looking. But you do nothing for me Skitts."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a gay guys dream." Skittery said sounding offended

"Whatever you say." David said laughing.

Skittery shook his head as David went upstairs to change. He was glad that David was in a joking mood. That meant that things weren't as bad as he thought. He walked into the living room and stood by the mantle. Pictures covered the mantle from end to end. He picked one up smiling as he saw it. It was of Jack and David. Specs had taken it not long after Jack and David had gotten together. David had his arms wrapped around Jack's waist and Jack had his wrapped around David's neck. David was looking down at the ground giving the camera a shy smile while Jack was facing David and he was grinning from ear to ear. Neither of them knew Specs had taken it until he gave it to Jack on his birthday that year. Specs had a knack for making people look natural when he took their picture. Skittery had seen enough pictures of Dutchy to know that was true. Specs had pictures of Dutchy scattered across his studio. Candid pictures were Specs favorite. He may have been a professional, but his friends and family were his people to get to sit for him. Skittery set the picture down as he heard David coming down the stairs. He looked up to see David walk into the room. He was wearing one of Jack's sweatshirts and Skittery shook his head trying to hold back the urge to laugh. The shirt was a black hoodie that Jack had worn so much that the cuffs were starting to unravel. Skittery would bet that it probably smelled like him too.

It was also not something that David would normally wear. He was always telling Jack to take it off. The fist in the air with Anarchist written across the front described Jack. But it was the last thing anyone would expect David to wear. He must miss Jack more than he is letting on. Skittery knew then he had to get David out of the house. Skittery made his way to the door without saying a word. David followed him knowing he would never leave him alone if he didn't.

In the car Skittery finally broached the subject of Jack.

"When is he coming home?"

"After his sisters play."

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?"

"Because I want to be home when he gets there." He said cutting the conversation short.

Skittery left it alone knowing he would get hell from Jack for messing David. But he couldn't help it. It was too easy. He'd never hear the end of it if he accidentally told David what was going on. The drive to the mall was quiet. David followed him around without saying a word.

"Could you pretend to enjoy yourself? People are going to think I'm forcing you to be here." Skittery said looking over at David.

"Technically you are."

"Technically I can kick your ass." He said sounding threatening.

"I'd like to see you try Beanpole." David said dishing it right back.

"That's better." He said nodding his head.

Skittery's phone rang a few minutes later and David went into a music store to give him privacy. '_What is it with everyone calling their significant others around me today?' _David thought as he looked through a stack of CD's. He didn't want to be bitter, but he wasn't used to not being to talk to Jack when he wanted to. Until today he had only talked to Jack once a day while he was in Massachusetts. It was almost as if Jack wanted him to miss him more than he already did. It wasn't Jack's fault that they had talked so little. They had both been busy. But now they were paying for it. '_Only a couple more hours, then he'll be on his way home.'_ David thought as he saw Skittery walking towards him.

"How's Abby?" David asked not looking up from the CD he was looking at.

"Fine. She says hi by the way. And she said you had better be at Race's tonight. Travis has been asking about you."

David smiled think about the little boy. Travis was his Godson. Which made him want a child of his own. It was too soon to talk to Jack about adopting though. David wasn't even out of college yet, and Jack was still adjusting to his first 'Real' job. That's how he thought of it. Being an architect had been Jack's dream for as long as David had known him. He was glad to be apart of the dream with him.

Skittery pulled David around the mall for another hour before David put his foot down. Skittery threatened him again but David knew he was bluffing.

"Seriously, a straight man shouldn't like shopping this much."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never seen a guy who can shop like you."

"One last store. Then I promise I'll take you home." Skittery said walking into a store.

David followed him shaking his head. He would never understand how a straight man could like shopping as much as Skittery did.


	8. Someone Shut Him Up 4pm

**Chapter Title: Someone Shut Him Up (4p.m.)**

**AN: In this chapter you will find a very pissed off Jack and very nosy David. Read on.**

The phone was ringing as David walked through the door. He shook his head in frustration. He knew it wasn't Jack. Jack had just called him and told him that he was leaving to go to church. And that he would be on the road by nine. That meant that he wouldn't be home until two at the earliest. David had hoped that he would be able to get some sleep before Jack got home. But with the phone ringing off the hook that didn't look like it would be possible. He picked up the phone just as the machine kicked in.

"Hey Dave, it's me, just wanted to see how you were doing. Give me a call when you get in." Les said leaving his message.

"I love you bro, but you're going to have to wait." David said kicking off his shoes and laying down on the couch.

He had trouble sleeping in the bed without Jack there. So after a few sleepless nights he decided to sleep on the couch. He was almost asleep when the phone rang again. He yelled in frustration before the machine picked up again.

"I know you're there. Pick up the phone." Spot said on the machine.

"Great." David said reaching for the phone.

"It's about time you answered the phone."

"I have more important things to do than talk to you."

"Like what?" Spot asked sounding menacing.

"Like sleep." David said not sounding threatened.

"Where's Jack?" He said ignoring what David had said.

"What do you mean where's Jack? Is he not answering his phone?"

"No I mean where is he?"

"He's in Cambridge Spot. Where he's been for the past week and a half."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

"Shit." Spot said under his breath.

"What?" David said knowing Spot knew something.

"Nothing. I'll try his cell phone."

"Right."

Spot hung up before David could say anything else. Which only proved that he knew something. And the fact that he wasn't telling meant that Jack and Race had gotten to him. That was only way to keep him quiet. That was fine. David had people he could call. He sat up giving up on trying to sleep. He dialed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Blink."

"Hey." He said his voice lowering an octave.

"You alone?"

"No." He said sounding distracted.

"Mush is right there isn't he?"

"Yeah." He said letting out a sigh.

"Ugh. I'll call somebody else."

"I'm just messing with you man. Mikey's not here."

"You suck!" David said with a laugh.

"Mush says the same thing."

"Okay eww." David said cringing.

"What did you need?"

"Spot just called me. He wanted to know where Jack was. You don't know anything about that do you?"

"Spot's a weird dude. I wouldn't pay too much attention to him." Blink said in a panicked voice.

"You sure you don't know what's going on?"

"Yeah. Why don't you call Jack? He'd be straight up with you if he was on his home." He said sounding more panicked by the minute.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just call Jack."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight man."

David hung up the phone thinking of who else he could call. He dialed another number as he sat back down on the couch. The number was busy so he hung up and threw the phone down on the couch next to him. He'd call Jack in a little while. He hadn't eaten all day. It was catching up with him now. He made his way back to the kitchen as the phone rang. He would let the machine get it. Even if it was Jack. He heard Skittery's voice from the living room and made a note to call him later. After he ate he was going to take a shower then lie down. And then maybe he would be able to forget about this weird ass day. He would call his parents and tell them that he wasn't going to be able to make it before he lay down. They would understand, he hoped.

XXXX

Jack's cell phone rang as he waited in line at a gas station. He looked at the caller ID then sighed.

"Did you talk to him?"

"He's not answering the phone. He said something about lying down when I dropped him off. Maybe he's trying to block out what's going on."

"I hope so. I'm gonna kill Spot."

"It's not like he came out and said you were in your way home." Skittery said trying to calm him down.

"He might as well have!" Jack said raising his voice.

The people in the store stared and pointed at him in shock. Jack ignored them as he moved in line. He paid for his gas and drink and got back in his car.

"Do me a favor? Call Race and get him to talk to Spot."

"Sure."

"I can't deal with this right now. Tell Race I'll deal with Spot when I get home."

"All right."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Jack closed his phone with a sigh. All he wanted to do was surprise his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think so. He was only a few hours from being home. If he didn't hit any more traffic he would be home by six. That was something to think about. He would be with David in a few hours. That was something else to think about. He liked the idea of surprising him. It was something David would have done for him. Hell, David had done it for him. Jack smiled thinking back to his birthday.

David was just starting his senior year of college and he had a lot of newspaper work to catch up on. At least that's what he had told Jack. He had promised he would be home that weekend though. Everyone had decided to throw a party at Race's bar on Jack's birthday. What he didn't know was that they had planned something else too. Almost everyone bailed out early claiming that they had to work in the morning. Jack sat at the bar watching Race wipe down the counter.

"Why don't you go home?" Race asked as Jack laid his head on the counter.

"Nobody to go home to." He said in a sad voice.

The door opened and Race looked up to see who had entered.

"You sure about that?" He asked nodding towards the door.

Jack turned to see David standing just inside the door. Jack stood as David made his way over to him. He pulled David to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"See you around Race." David said over his shoulder.

"You two have fun…Not too much though. You don't wanna pull a muscle."

Jack flipped him off over his shoulder as David pulled him out the door. Jack turned David's head so that he was facing him before he leaned into him. David kissed him letting his fingers thread into Jack's hair. Jack sighed in contentment as he deepened the kiss. David pulled him towards his car without breaking the kiss. Jack pushed him against the hood almost making him lose his balance.

Jack shook his head trying shake the memory from his head. It was a great memory. But it wasn't one to have while he was driving. He had already decided he was coming home in one piece.


	9. A Peace Offering 5 pm

Chapter Title: A Peace Offering (5 p.m.) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. So don't sue.**

Spot looked up at the house trying to decide if he should go in. He knew he should try to make things right. But how could he do that without telling David that Jack was hours away from being home? He got out of his car pulling the key Race had given him out of his pocket. He walked up the stairs hoping David wouldn't kick him out as soon as he walked in. The door was unlocked so he opened it without needing the key. He shut the door quietly behind him and made his way down the hall. The boxes were just where Race told him they would be. He hated doing this kind of thing. He hoped Jack and David appreciated this.

Half an hour later all the boxes were in the living room and Spot was going through them. Race had told him how to set everything up so he went outside to get started. He should have asked Blink or Skittery to come over and help him. But he knew neither of them would have. They liked the idea of making him suffer. He got the ladder out of the garage and set it up against the house. He hated heights almost as much as he hated stringing Christmas lights. But it had to be done. So he wasn't going to complain.

Twenty minutes later he heard someone open the front door. He wasn't going to look down. If the person wanted to talk to him they were just going to have to deal with it.

"Spot? What the hell are you doing on my roof?" David asked looking up at him.

"Hey Davey. You like the decorations?" He asking sounding like everything was normal.

"Yeah their nice. But why are you up there?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to do it. Seeing as it's Jack's job. So I thought I'd do it for you."

"Come down." David said with a sigh.

"I'm almost done. Give me a few minutes."

"Come inside when you're done." He said sighing again.

XXXX

David couldn't take much more. He dialed Race's number hoping he would pick up.

"Whadda ya want?" He answered sounding agitated.

"Don't talk to me like that." David said not wanting to deal with it right now.

"Sorry Dave."

"Do you know why you're boyfriend is on my roof?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Race said sounding agitated again.

"He might as well be! Did you send him over here?"

"No, that was his idea. He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"No. The lights look nice actually. But he woke me up when he nailing lights to my window ledge."

"The punishment for that is death right?" Race asked sounding serious.

"Unless you're Jack or my parents. And Spot is none of them."

"I'll talk to him when he comes over later."

"Don't do that. He was just doing it to be nice right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't worry about it." David said as he heard the front door open.

Spot came in carrying the empty boxes. He didn't say a word to David as he started to unpack the ornaments for the tree. He pulled the tree out of it's box next and started to set it up in front of the front window.

"He's never decorated before right?" David asked walking out of the room.

"Yeah, why?"

"You'd never be able to tell." David said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you tonight right?"

"I might be late. I was planning to sleep for another hour. And skip going to see my parents. Now that I think about it my mom would probably disown me if I didn't come over."

David hung up as he walked back into the living room. The tree was almost ready to decorate. He needed to thank Spot. He didn't know why he was being so nice but he was going to argue with the guy.

"Hey Spot?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up from what he was doing.

"Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to. I wasn't planning on doing it at all this year." David said with a laugh.

"It's not a problem." He said still not looking at David.

"Well I do appreciate it. I'm sure Jack will too."

"Did I hear you mention you were going to your parents?"

"Yeah. I need to go get ready. I'll see you at Race's. Could you make sure to lock up when you leave?"

"Sure." Spot said finally meeting his gaze.

David smiled in response before heading back upstairs. He wasn't going to question why Spot was being so nice all of the sudden. But it did raise a red flag. He still hadn't figured out why Spot had called asking for Jack earlier. He would have to ask Jack what was going on when he got home.

XXXX

Half an hour later Jack was pulling into the bar parking lot. Race looked up from his paper work when he heard the door slam. He was at the door before Jack made it to the office. He hadn't expected him to show up here.

"How many speed warps did you break trying to get here?" He asked once Jack sat down.

"I drove the speed limit the entire way I'll have you know." Jack said pretending to be offended.

"Right." Race said walking into the living room.

"Where is everybody?"

"Blink and Mush talked Blink's mom into going home a few days early so they're at the airport. Skitts's in the storage room, and Spots at your house."

"Why is Spot at my house?" Jack asked glaring at him.

"Putting up your decorations." Skitts answered walking into the room.

Jack turned to face him with a look of shock. That was the last answer he expected to hear.

"Is David there?"

"He was, but he said something about going to his parents."

Jack shook his head. He hadn't planned on coming here first but he needed to talk to Race. He had kept his mouth shut long enough.

"Can I talk to you downstairs?" He asked leaning against the desk.

"You don't have to do that, I'm leaving. I'll see you two tonight." Skittery said with a wave.

Jack pulled out the chair across from Race. He looked him in the eye and held his gaze. Race knew what he was going to say. He was going to bring up that he needed to be honest with Spot. He knew that. But he had problem going through with it.

"He has a right to know."

"I know he does." Race said nodding his head.

"I mean the worst that can happen is he tells you he doesn't like you like that."

"I know that too."

"You think it wasn't hard for me to tell David how I felt?"

"I know it wasn't."

"Quit saying you know, I know you know." Jack said with a laugh.

"I should be honest with him."

"We've been telling you that for years." Jack said giving him a credulous look.

Jack had a point. It was only fair that Race was honest with Spot. Even if the guy had the emotions of a caveman. He made for a hot caveman. He would talk to Spot tonight, he had been quiet long enough.


	10. Coming Home 6 pm

Chapter Title: Coming Home (6 p.m.) 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

Spot heard the front door open as he was putting the last of the boxes away. He looked down the hall but didn't see anyone. He shut the closet door then made his way down the hall. He couldn't hear anything now. Had he imagined the door opening? Someone walking around upstairs made Spot go to the bottom of the stairs. He was curious when he heard the shower turn on. He opened the door and saw Jacks car in the driveway. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. He was surprised that Jack hadn't said anything to him when he came in. He must still have been mad, Spot didn't blame him if he was. His mouth had always tended to get him in trouble. Jack was right, Race and Spot were exactly alike. Spot shook his head as he started his car. He had his reasons for going over there. Nobody knew Spot the way Race did. Even if he didn't know everything, he knew more than most people did. He wasn't as bad as people thought. He wasn't heartless.

Back inside the house Jack was getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. He wrapped a towel around his waist then ran across the hall to the bedroom. David's number flashed across the screen.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my parents. I didn't expect you to answer. I figured you were still at church. I was going to tell you to call me when you left."

"I'm already on the road."

"You didn't stay to see your sister?"

"She understood." He said acting like nothing was wrong.

"So where are you?"

"Boston."  
"So you haven't been driving long?"

"Not long. Half an hour maybe."

"Well call when you get closer. I'm gonna stay at Race's until you get home."

"That's fine." Jack said pulling on a pair of boxers.

"So how were things? You haven't said much about your dad or step mom."

"Like I expected them to be. Ally let it slip that I was gay. They didn't take it too well. I don't care what they think though."

"When did that happen?" David asked sounding concerned.

"This morning." Jack said buttoning up his shirt.

"I wish I could have been there with you."

"I don't. You shouldn't have to go through that."

"And you should?"

"No. But I'm glad it was just me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"So you'll be home by midnight?"

"I'm hoping for ten."

"You'd take the back roads at night?"

"At this point I don't care." Jack said with a sigh.

"Well be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." David said before his mom called his name.

Jack hung up a few minutes later. He planned to surprise him at Race's. Race was going to call him when David showed up. That was his cue to come over. Once he got there he planned on using all the charm he had to get David to come home. He knew he wouldn't have to do much. Now that he thought about it he would head to David's parents house and surprise him there. It was closer than Race's anyway. He dialed the number hoping David wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Exhausted." Sarah said laughing at him.

"Can you do something for me?"

"You know I can."

"Keep David there. I'm on my way over."

"You're home already?" She asked sounding astonished.

"Yeah."

"I'll keep him here."

"Thanks Sarah."

"You're welcome hon."

Most girls would disown their ex-boyfriends if they found out they were gay. Not Sarah. She didn't question him. She didn't so much as bat an eyelash when she found out that he was dating David. It helped that he had known her half his life. He knew she would do anything for him. Now if only she would break up with her deadbeat boyfriend. Morris probably wasn't even at her parent's house with her. Jack could never understand why Sarah would date Morris Delancey. She said there was more to him than people saw. Jack trusted her enough not to question her. But he did question Morris.

He pulled up in the driveway a few minutes later. The house was full of people from what Jack could see. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and dialed David's number.

"What is with you? Shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?" David asked when he answered the phone.

"I have something else I'd rather pay attention to." Jack said seeing David in the crowd.

"Did you pick up a hitch hiker?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No. But what I'm looking at is good looking."

"What are you talking about?" David asked with a laugh.

"I'm watching someone I know. They don't see me though." He said walking through the door.

"What?" David asked sounding confused.

Jack laughed as he made his way through the crowd. Les was standing across from David and noticed Jack. He hid a smile as Jack walked towards them.

Jack stood a few feet away from David as Les walked away. Jack smiled at him as he passed. Jack put a hand on David's shoulder as everyone in the room watched them. David turned around and his eyes met Jacks. Jack closed his phone then took David's hands in his. David snapped his phone shut giving Jack a questioning look. Esther told everyone to mind their own business as she pushed the two of them towards the door. Sarah was holding the door open for them as David looked at Jack in shock.

"See you two later." She said shutting the door.

"How much time do you think we have before Race sends someone to the house?"

"Half an hour?" David said still staring at him.

"It's half an hour we didn't have before." Jack said opening the passenger door.

David got in then turned in his seat. Jack slid into the drivers seat and noticed David was staring at him. Jack gave him a worried look before starting the car.

David pulled out his phone and Jack watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Just wanted to let you know that we aren't coming tonight."

"Why the hell not?" Race asked sounding confused.

"Because I don't want to!" David said sounding forceful.

"Well fine. Tell your Godson you're not coming. Travis, Uncle David's on the phone!" Race yelled across the room.

"You wouldn't dare." David said through clenched teeth. He was going to kill Race when he saw him again.

"Uncle Dave?" Travis asked getting on the phone.

"Hey buddy."

"When are you coming over?"

David turned to Jack and gave him a determined look.

"I'm not Trav. I promise I will come see you soon though."

"You're not coming tonight?" Travis asked sounding disappointed.

"Anthony Higgins you are the devil!" Abby yelled in the background.

"Let me talk to your mom."

"Yes sir." Travis said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

David shook his head as Jack pulled up in the driveway. He got out then walked around the front of the car. David opened his door as he was talking to Abby. Jack took his hand and pulled him into the house. David closed his phone as they walked into the house. David fell against the door as Jack took off his jacket.

"You didn't have to do that." Jack said pulling David to him.

"Yes I did. For both of our sanities."

David brushed his lips against Jack's as Jack pulled him into the living room. David lay down on the couch pulling Jack down on top of him. The earth could have fallen down around them and neither of them would have noticed. David sunk deeper into the couch as Jack lay all of his weight on him. David wrapped his arms around Jack as he pushed his shirt up. Jack's shoulders flexed under his touch. He liked knowing he could have that reaction from someone. Jack pulled away and rested his weight on his arms.

"I'm not moving."

"I don't expect you to." David said running his hands down Jack's back.

Jack laid his head on David's chest as David ran his fingers through Jack's hair. They lost track of time as they lay together in silence. David was the first one to move. He brushed a piece of Jack's hair away from his forehead. Jack's eyes were closed and David heard him sigh. He was almost asleep. David would let him sleep. He didn't plan on moving for while, he might as well take advantage of the situation.


	11. What Did We Miss? Epilogue

**Chapter Title: What Did We Miss? (Epilogue)**

AN: Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. This chapter is really sappy. There's a reason why I didn't mention much about Race and Spot. I thought they deserved their own side story.

Jack woke up feeling something digging into his hip. He raised his head to see David sound asleep. Jack pulled his arms from around him and woke up to stretch. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket grateful that he had turned it off when he picked up David. He looked down at David with a smile. So this was what it was like to really be in love. Being content watching the person you love sleep knowing that they would do the same for you. Jack sat in the recliner next to the tree and took in his surroundings. He could get used to this. David stirred on the couch catching Jack's attention. He opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light.

"How long have you been up?" David asked rubbing his eyes.

"A few minutes." Jack said still watching him.

"What are you doing over there? C'mere." David said sitting up.

Jack walked over to the couch and sat next to him. David draped his legs across his lap and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Jack." David said against his neck.

"Merry Christmas Dave." Jack said resting his head on David's.

"You think it's weird we haven't made it to the room yet?" David asked with a laugh.

"Who said we were going upstairs?" Jack asked pushing David's shirt up.

David swung his legs off the couch so he was standing and pulled Jack up with him. David lay down on the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"This is more comfortable than the couch." He said as Jack lay down next to him.

Jack didn't respond just pushed David's shirt down his arms. They hadn't been like this in almost a month. And in that month David had started working out. He hadn't told Jack that. Jack ran his hands down David's stomach stopping at his pants. David pushed Jack's shirt up mimicking his movements. Jack pulled his shirt over his head as David unbuckled his belt. David's lips were on his as his shirt was over his head. Jack rolled over and trapped David underneath him. They had all night. They didn't need to rush things.

XXXX

The sun shining through the curtains woke David up the morning. Jack was lying across his stomach with one of his hands over his heart. It would be impossible for him to move without waking him up. He didn't want to move anyway. He ran his fingers through Jacks hair loving the feeling of it under his fingers. The phone rang making him roll his eyes. The machine picked up after a few rings.

"Hey you two. Just wanted to let you know you missed a hell of a party. Give me a call and I'll fill you in." Blink said before hanging up.

They hadn't missed the party. They had made their own. That's the one David wanted to be at anyway. Jack sighed before moaning. David rubbed his back brushing his fingers across his lower back where the blanket stopped.

"Don't move your hand." Jack said in a tired voice.

"You want me to go lower?"

"If you don't I'll do it for you." Jack said looking up at him.

David laughed giving Jack what he wanted. Jack sighed in contentment before he rolled over in David's arms.

"It's a good thing we exchanged Christmas gifts before I left."

"If we hadn't you wouldn't have had a suitcase." David said with a laugh.

"I got you something while I was there." Jack said sitting up.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to David and watched as he opened the box. Inside was an expensive gold pen. David looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You didn't have to do this. I didn't get you anything else."

"Every good writer needs a pen like that. That's what the guy at the store told me." Jack said as David took it out of the box.

"Thank you." He said before kissing him.

The phone rang making David groan.

"Do me a favor." He said against Jack's lips.

"What?"

"Forget to pay the phone bill for a couple months. Maybe it'll get turned off."

Jack laughed as he stood to answer the phone. David watched him as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Hello?" He said not taking his eyes off of David.

His eyes widened as he pulled on his boxers. He threw David's at him as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" David asked sounding confused.

"Sarah and Morris are outside." Jack said as he pulled shirt on.

David was the one who let them in. Sarah followed David into the living room and sat down in between him and Morris. Jack sat in the recliner wondering what was going on.

"We didn't want the two of you to be the last to know. It just happened. We're engaged." Sarah said holding up her hand.

David's eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jack. He had to remind him to close his mouth.

"That's great. Is that what Blink meant when he said something happened last night?"

"That's not the only thing that happened. I'm also pregnant."

"What?!" Jack asked rising from his chair.

"Jack sit down." David said glaring at him.

"I didn't want the two of you to be the last to know. I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Jack sit down." David said again.

Jack sat down glaring at Morris.

"Congratulations Morris. Welcome to the family." David said looking over at him.

Morris gave him an unsure look as David stuck out his hand.

"Shake his hand Morris." Sarah said nodding at him.

Morris shook his hand giving him a weak smile. Jack glared at him giving him a menacing look. Sarah pulled Jack out of the room to try and calm him down. Morris wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. Jack thought he had a right to put his two cents in just because he was already a part of the family. Technically he did. But Morris wasn't going to admit that. It was just something else for them to butt heads about. They had been doing it for years. To be honest, Morris had liked Sarah from the moment he saw her. Jack got to her first though. Which only made Morris resent him even more.

"You need to talk to him. I don't want the two of you arguing. He's going to be a part of this family Jack. You may not like him now, but you will. Give him a chance." Sarah said pleading with him.

"I already know him Sarah. And I don't like him." Jack said sulking.

"Jack stop acting like your two. Go out there and talk to him." David said coming into the room.

Jack continued to pout as David pulled him out of the room. He pulled him into the living room and David nodded at Morris.

"Welcome to the family." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Give him a couple days. He'll mean it then. I promise." David said looking down at Morris.

"We're gonna go. We'll see you to around." Sarah said letting Morris know she was ready to leave.

David sat down on the couch after grabbing the phone. He might as well get calling Race to find out what else had happened. After what had just happened he was ready for anything.

"Hello?"

"Spot?"

"Yeah."

"Is Race there?" He asked giving Jack a worried look.

"He's asleep." Spot said in a gruff voice.

"Tell him to call me when he wakes up."

"Yeah." Spot said before hanging up the phone.

Jack gave him a questioning look as he sat next to him.

"Spot answered the phone?"

"And Race is asleep."

"You know what that means don't you?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around David's waist.

"I don't think anything happened. Spot stays over there all the time."

"But something could have."

"You don't know that." David said leaning against him.

The phone rang a minute later making both of them groan. The machine kicked in and they stared at it in shock.

"Hey it's me. I guess you know that Spot's here. I told him last night. And you can probably guess what happened." Race said in a rushed voice.

"Tony come back in here!" They heard Spot yell from another room.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said before hanging up.

"Well shit." Jack said still staring at the machine.

David shook his head then laughed. Things had changed over night without either of them knowing. But they didn't care. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle.


End file.
